Difícil Decisión
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Anna se dispone a dormir junto con su prometido Yoh, emocionada de que su boda será lo antes posible. Una llamada inesperada interrumpe sus sueños para hacerla recapacitar. ¿Será que Hao logrará hacer que Anna decida casarse con él en lugar de que lo haga con su hermano? Anna decidirá quien es la persona que más ama. YohxAnnaxHao ONE SHOT. ¡Dejen Reviews por favor!


**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

Yoh y Hao tienen 23 años, Anna tiene 21.

* * *

Esta tarde había sido algo monótona, por no decir aburrida Yoh había vuelto hace un momento de casa de Manta y yo me la había pasado algo aburrida en casa sola… Sola porque nunca me había gustado mucho la compañía de Tamao, así que la mandé de paseo junto con Pilika, después de todo Tamao estaba enamorada de MI PROMETIDO, pero no la culpo… Yoh es tan bueno, tan cariñoso, tan comprensivo, tan apasionado, tan lindo, siempre tiene un lado positivo para todo. Ese hombre siempre me saca mil suspiros. No podía estar más feliz de que la fecha de nuestra boda estuviera cada vez más próxima.

- _Buenas noches Annita, que descanses y sueñes muy bonito – _me dijo Yoh seguido de un beso lleno de pasión y aún más cargado de amor

_- Descansa Yoh… Te amo –_

_- Yo te amo a ti – _

Me abrazó e inmediatamente se durmió, cerré mis ojos y dejé que Morfeo hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

-_ Anna ven conmigo – tomé su mano y me dejé guiar por él_

- _¿A dónde me llevas? – _pregunté admirando los majestuosos árboles que estaban a nuestro alrededor, nunca antes había estado aquí

_- Quiero llevarte lejos de Yoh, quiero que seas solo para mí Anna – _

_- Hao yo… - _

_- Shhh –_ _nos detuvimos frente a un río hermoso, la luz de la luna hacía que todo se viera aún más hermoso_ –_ Anna ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – me tomó por los hombros y me acercó a sus labios dándome un beso_ –_ Te amo Anna, TE AMO_

_- Hao… Yo… Te a… -_

Me desperté alarmada por el sonido de mi celular, y lo contesté antes de que despertara a Yoh también.

_- ¿Qué quieres? Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de llamarte –_ contesté antes de que me dijera palabra alguna. Me zafé del brazo de Yoh y me levanté para evitar despertarlo, se veía tan pacíficamente dormido.

- _Hola Annita, sé que me has extrañado –_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – _dije molesta pero en voz baja

- _A ti, evidentemente –_

_- No sabes lo que dices, mucho menos lo que quieres –_

_- Por supuesto que lo sé, tanto, que hasta mis sueños me lo dicen… Me han dicho que debo estar contigo - _¿será verdad lo que dice, el también habría estado soñando conmigo?

- _Hao basta… – _suspiré cansada, habíamos tenido ya varias veces esta conversación

- _¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? –_ preguntó algo molesto sabiendo la respuesta a la perfección

- _Yoh está durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo – _guardé silencio porque vi como Yoh se movía –_Hao por favor, deja de llamarme… No quiero seguir con esto -_

_- Me encanta escuchar mi nombre proviniendo de tus labios, esos labios tan deliciosos que tuve el privilegio de probar en aquella ocasión, tus labios de ángel pueden lograr maravillas en mí Annita – _escuché atentamente sus palabras

_- Ya te lo dije Hao, me casaré en 3 meses y amo y amaré por siempre a Yoh – _

_- Anna sé que me amas, y te prometo que yo seré mejor esposo que el patético de mi hermano, él no te merece, eres una mujer maravillosa – _

Recordé aquella vez a la que Hao se refería, ese día había tenido una pelea muy fuerte con Yoh por culpa de Tamao, sentía que Yoh se comportaba de una manera muy afectuosa con ella, lo cual me molestaba mucho. Yoh se excusó diciendo que así era con todos, que me comportaba de una manera irracional y excéntrica. Esas palabras me hicieron enojar bastante haciéndome decirle miles de cosas más, provocando enojo en él también. Me encontraba muy vulnerable, por lo cual Hao se portó muy amable conmigo, me consoló y trató de convencerme para dejar a Yoh para siempre y me fuera con él, prometiéndome una vida feliz en la cual sería tratada como reina y jamás tendría que sufrir con él de ese modo, '_jamás tendrás que derramar una sola lágrima por mi culpa Annita, lo único que yo podré darte será amor y será única y exclusivamente para ti' _aseguró dándome un beso suave, ese beso comenzó a arder por la pasión que desbordaba de su interior y ahora del mío me detuve cuando sus traviesas manos comenzaron a querer jugar con mi cuerpo; en ese momento sonaba muy tentadora la idea de irme con él, después de todo, sentía un cariño semejante al que tenía por Yoh, pero mis ideas no eran claras por el odio que sentía hacia Yoh y sin pensarlo dos veces acepté, acepté hace una vida con aquel hombre que parecía que con solo una mirada haría que cualquier chica se derritiera enseguida por él, aquel hombre me hacía sentir como si yo fuera la única mujer que existiera para él; sin embargo al querer guardar mis cosas en una maleta para marcharme con él, Yoh entró en la habitación sin decir nada y yo lo ignoré por completo, no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo, lucía muy mal, verdaderamente arrepentido _'perdóname Annita, no sé lo que me sucedió' _sus lágrimas hicieron que mi corazón se desmoronara ante él, lo abracé en señal de haber aceptado su disculpa, después de todo el amor no guarda rencor, el amor todo lo soporta, el amor nunca deja de ser… Me besó tiernamente y pidió mil disculpas más.

_- ¿Sigues ahí? –_ lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y sollozos junto con ellas - _¿Estás llorando, Anna? ¿Estás bien? – _escuchaba la voz preocupada de Hao

- _Hao por favor… -_

_- Annita, solo dime que no me amas y dejaré de molestarte sí es lo que realmente deseas – _eso era algo muy difícil, en verdad amo a Hao, pero siento que mi amor por Yoh es mayor que el que siento por Hao -_ ¿Y bien? – _

_- Hao… - _mi voz suplicante respondía a la perfección su pregunta

_- Veo que no has logrado olvidar nuestra historia, permíteme enamorarte más Anna, intentaré que olvide al estúpido de mi hermano aunque sea lo último que haga, y serás solo mía Anna. ¿Me escuchaste? - _terminó con voz imponente

- _Odio cuando me hablas así –_

_- Y yo odio que estés con mi hermano en lugar de estar conmigo –_

_- ¡Bien! ¿Tienes algo más que decirme o ya puedo seguir soñando contigo? –_

_- ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? Casualmente me sucedió lo mismo – _quizá no debí haberle dicho eso pero en cierta manera me siento mal por hacerlo ilusionarse…

- _Buenas noches Hao –_

_- Descansa preciosa. Te amo – _

_- Te amo – _respondí en un tono aún más bajo de lo normal, esperando que lo hubiera oído porque no pensaba volver a repetirlo jamás, será la primera vez y única vez en la que admita que lo amo. Coloqué el celular en la mesita de noche que estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama y volví a acostarme con mi prometido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión (reviews) respecto a esta controversial historia entre Yoh y Hao, no me molestaría para nada leerlos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
